Regrets
by Cyndaquil123
Summary: Sometimes life hands you more than you can handle. One-shot


It's 1:38 in the morning, and I just went on tumblr

Now I'm writing fanfiction.

Such is life right? Get ready to read the horribleness that my mind puts fowards, I don't even know what I'm going to write other than it's going to be a one-shot. Let's make it about pokemon.

I looked around and saw it.

The shell of what was once there.

Five years ago I was born, or more acurately, hatched. My first sight was the white of my eggshell, as my eyes were working before I got out. As soon as I did, I saw green everywhere.

But not a single pokemon around.

Being a newborn I didn't know any better. Afterall, I had no knowledge of parents, guardians, or any sort of older pokemon to take care of me. I was alone in the world before I even knew what that meant.

Now it's not like my parents died, or were killed by some evil force that I now have to revenge against, even though I didn't have any memories of the very people I was taking revenge for. No, what happened is a very common thing in the wild. The parents simple decided that they didn't want the egg and left it out in the open. It was fairly common, and the only pokemon that didn't were usually those who made clans or mafia like families. So when you came across an egg, no matter what kind of hungry predator you were, you would usually leave it alone. Finding a full grown pokemon was usually easy enough anyways.

But when I scratched my way out of my shell, and saw that green, I was bombarded with one feeling. Hunger.

Thus I spent my days, eating the surrounding grass and berries, not moving too far as I had all I needed, and was perfectly happy. I did find one thing however, a strange metal tree that had the words: "Route 116".

I continued to live like this for some time, but then something changed, something found me and took me away, or rather I should say, someone.

I was caught in a ball before the battle even really began, I knew I was low leveled, and I knew that I would probably be unable to escape the ball. I know that this person must have known that too, as I wasn't even able to get a single move out, even though it would have only been scratch.

After that my life took a sudden change, suddenly I was moving around everywhere, praticipating in fights more amazing then I had ever imagined, though I hadn't really been imagining of too much before I was caught.. With every one of the fights I won, it's no surprise that it had happened so quickly.

Only after the third badge on on our way to the fourth. I had been helping out in a tough battle. My trainer's favorite, some kind of flaming bird had been worn down due to the wild pokemon, and was not in a good condition to fight. Since I had not been in a battle since the last time I was healed, I was good to go. The fight itself was easy enough, and I had won fairly quickly. The trainer we had been fighting against had ran away quickly enough, in the direction of the poke center. My trainer was in joy as I started to glow.

I remember the feeling easily enough, it hadn't been to long ago, I had felt my self growing, changing. My wings were larger and my body sleeker. But then something else changed too, suddenly, I could feel myself diparting from my body, I seemed to slip out of it, as if I were taking off a jacket. Suddenly there were two of me, while I had slipped out of my body, my body was still alive, and I realised that some of my memories were gone. Part of my mind was in a different body, and I didn't know how to feel. The only thing I knew for certain was that both of myselves were empty, not up to the fullness I felt before evolving. My trainer was happy enough, so I thought nothing of it.

My trainer let me out of my ball, both of me. While my other self liked to zoom around the place, I was content with staying by my trainer.

He was busy looking at my other self, cheering and smiling the whole time. But then, he suddenly stopped. I could feel something strange, it felt nice sort of like I was becoming complete, it also felt wrong at the same time.

While I was feeling this strange sensation, but was more worried about what had happened to my trainer. I turned around and saw a husk.

My trainer's body was there, just a shell of what is used to be.

It was empty, just like my other self.


End file.
